


Very Exciting

by 1V1



Category: Original Work
Genre: AKA Rape, Body Horror, Breed Kink, Breeding, Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Demon cock, Demonic Monster, Demonic fluids, Dragonic Demon, Gift Fic, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, M/M, Magic Cock, Not Consentual Sex, Oviposition, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Teratophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Fleeing for his life, a young man is caught by a demonic beast with an insatiable hunger.





	Very Exciting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheason2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/gifts).



> Written on a whim as a gift for a friend. 'I want someone to raw my OC'.  
> That's how you get a new demonic dragon BF I guess.

Karrek was fairly sure he was crying. Fear, pain, and adrenaline pumped heavy in his blood as he raced towards the river- towards his home. The beasts and demons of the blackwood couldn't cross the river, and if he could make it there, he would be safe. Safe from the large demonic beast that hunted him.  
Legs burned in agony as he tripped over a root, stumbling as he panted, pushing up and forward as rocks and branches cut his fair skin, leaving behind drops of blood- a trail for the predator to follow. The demon had first appeared a normal man, handsome and nude, bathing in a lake at the wood's center- but when he walked out, black and green scales ran down his sides, the whip tail flicked and it's tip flared out- a spade that marked demonic heritage. The man shifted to become larger, fangs filling his face, hands becoming clawed talons and legs cracking as bone made them more animal- better for chasing, hunting prey. And the horns! Black and night, three pairs to make six- a High demon, powerful beyond any mortal's means of combat.  
He'd smirked as Karrek had turned and begun to run. 

As the alibino fell again, he heard nothing, breathing heavy as he pushed up again, wondering if the demon had given up.  
Then the hard slam into the ground, the gust of wind and green veined wings broke the trees and cleared the demon's landing, right on top of him.  
"Such a silly thing, running." As the claws grabbed him roughly, lifting him up, Karrek cried out in pain and in horror- there, just beyond the bushes, was the river. So close yet it might as well have been miles away. The demon's hands held firm, words spoken with a reverberation that rattled in his lungs. "Such a fun chase. Such an exciting hunt." Hot air puffed on Karrek's backside, a startled cry leaving him as clothes were ripped away by uncaring claws.  
"Very exciting."

As he fought- the demon beast laughed, holding him under his foot as he tore away the man's clothes, leaving him bare and exposed on the forest floor. As he struggled, he noticed it- the heat from the demon's legs and chest, the silver scales near it's pelvis and throat. Softer parts- and the horror intensified as the oozing black cock pushed free of the scaled sheath. It was as thick as his arm, and just as long, not to mention it was covered in a clear oily substance that smelled heavily of salt and meat. Karrek knew full well what some demons did to their prey- those humans never came back, if they even managed to survive.  
His struggling intensified, the demon purred as fingers and open palm hit hard flesh and rough scales.  
"So feisty. We like that." He crooned, the black cock growing even thickener, the crown pulsing as small nodules expanded around the base. The scent was heavy in the air, and for a moment Karrek feared it would be put to his mouth, forced to choke to death on demonic beast cock given how close he was, pinned to the forest floor.  
"Do not fear little prey." He was shoved onto his stomach, and pulled to his knees when he tried to claw his way to freedom. "We won't break you dead." Face shoved down into dirt, he tasted soil and his own tears, weeping as claws dug into his skin, wings making his vision only able to see ahead of him- across the river- to freedom. A cruel taunt.

Then it came. The thick mass that was the demon's cock, now thicker than his fist nudging at his ass. Alarmed, he screamed, begging for mercy- but the demon was like all demons, having none. "You are no innocent." It growled. "We can smell your virility. You have taken others." The cock pushed but not in. Just coated his ass and backside in the clear fluid. "We can feel your plaint flesh. You have done this before." It was amused. "Such a slut, our little prey." The demon's massive size towered over Karrek as he whined, shaking as something began to tease his ass. It was thin, hot and slowly pushing past his ring of muscles, stretching him open. The lack of pain was a surprise- until the cock nudged, tip barely breaching him.  
"NO! NO NO NO!" Karrek's screams and pleas were met with laughter as the demon slowly pushed, keeping his new toy in place with claws and wings. Karrek could feel his body protest- feel it try to resist, but whatever substance coated the demon's cock was easing the way, robbing him of pain and leaving him to only feel the pressure against his sensitive walls and prostate.

Soon enough, tears soaking the ground, legs shaking as he was spread open, Karrek felt the demon settle, hot and heavy balls pressed firmly against the back of his thighs.  
"Mmmm. We have selected a good one. Very good. Exciting- and new. We can tell. We can tell our slut is able to take us." The demon was fully inside Karrek- he could feel a distention in his torso- no doubt the demon leaving an impression it's cock against his belly. Weeping, he didn't protest as the beast pulled back- rather, he whimpered, the nodules and head of the massive cock catching and rubbing firmly over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves that was his prostate. A lightning bolt of pleasure, to his shame he felt himself harden, felt his cock react to the stimulation and violation.  
"Our new slut is fresh. Never used- never used for a brood." In slowly pushed back in, the feeling once more of his prostate stimulated making Karrek whimper, wanting to deny the bubbling feelings of pleasure. 

Then- it began.  
Slow, the demon took it's time, rocking in and out of Karrek, using him like a living toy, arousing him, making his body yield to the thick demonic dick that was breaking him apart and yet remaking him. Karrek to his horror realized after this, no doubt his body would be altered- Normal human cocks would never suit again. His poor ass was ruined for anything else. He'd be a slut for pleasure, but would need things bigger than a normal cock. Fists, toys- he'd be on display somewhere, people playing at his hole, playing with him- Karrek, the buttslut who can take it all.

His orgasm was unexpected, a shout of fear and shock as his cock twitched, hot wet cum landing on distended stomach and earth.

Like a signal, the demon laughed and began to increase his speed, until Karrek knew it was useless to even try to resist. Hard firm thrusts left balls hitting his thighs, the cock rubbed each thrust right over his prostate, and more- the wet sounds of the thick flesh pushing into him, the feeling of the dick stretching him out over it's girth and length? The man moaned as he felt his bowels slowly fill with demonic fluid.

The demon laughed as Karrek was forced into another orgasm, fucked through it and right into another one with no rest. Soon enough, he was cumming dry, cock throbbing and twitching helplessly as he wanted to cum but had nothing left. His mouth was open in screams, yet now of pleasure and not of fear- and the tears in his eyes from over stimulation, not pain.  
And then-  
"You are ready for us." The demon purred, seating himself deep, lifting Karrek upright so he was seating on demonic cock, able to see just how he was fitting over the black flesh, see the outline left behind by the prick inside him. A living cocktoy, he was too far gone, and could only happily moan at the vision of being used so well.  
"Are you ready little one?" The beast spoke gently, tongue flicking an ear. "We have made sure you are ready- and you will be a good incubator." It should have alarmed him, scared him. But as he watched down his body to where he was stuffed, lodged on demon dick, he saw them. Round bulbs slowly traveling up the shaft and into them both, the push of them brushing his hole a pleasing throb as they traveled up and-  
"Oh-" He gasped as the first one made it's home inside him. It was no bigger than a chicken's egg. "Ohhhhh-" And it was warm and soft. One after another, the eggs slid up through the cock inside him to the deepest parts of Karrek's corrupted body, nestling in his wet and warm insides. Each egg brought a new wave of pleasure, and in the demon's arms, Karrek trashed, dry orgasms hurting so painfully good.  
"Now now," the demon purred. "Be a good slut and take what you're made for." Good- he wanted to be good didn't he? He did- the demonic fluid had done it's job well, making him pliant and willing. But Karrek's own mind wasn't entirely opposed. He liked this- being used like a toy. Filled up and treated like just a incubation tool. He liked how the demon was so big, holding him down, fucking him-

He screamed as the demon gave a final thrust, cum filling him in obscene amounts. His belly was swollen with egg, cum, and cock- and he cried in bliss as the demon found his release inside him, passing out as another wave of cum spilled inside his already abused form. 

Later, Karrek would wake, sore but happy. Laid in a bed of fine silks and nude, belly swollen and cock hard- his new demonic master and mate grinning, watching his new little prey croon over their brood. Karrek would smile as he would be taken again, and made into a demon's cockwhore, and their royal breedslut. After all- he was made for it now.


End file.
